Enjoy things as they come
by floating fog
Summary: Containes spoilers from the first ep of S5. This is how the scene after Merlin got Arthur out of the battle should have gone if it were up to me ;) Read the A/N before reading please.


Hello there! Long time no see eh? So this is in honor of the new season that went up and is full (so far) with lovely Merthur moments!

This one is my idea of how the scene should have gone and I'm talking about the first ep scene where Arthur and Merlin cuddle together under the tree, after Merlin got Arthur out of the fight, it was written for a comm over at LJ for the prompt: "Enjoy life, it is the greatest gift."

**Warning: Contains SPOILERS if you haven't got that one.**

**Rating**: **Let's say... light R? It has maleXmale action so if you don't like that or underage please go away and read something else!**

Have fun!

* * *

"I swear I'm going to rescue my men or die trying."

Merlin had no idea if it was the fire in Arthur's eyes that always made his heart beat faster or the conviction in his tone, or maybe the lack of food but whatever it was, Merlin blamed it for his next words.

"And I swear I'll protect you or die at your side."

The moment the words left his mouth he wanted them back, because it was too much. Too revealing, too emotional, simply too much for their kind of relationship, this wasn't them, no matter how much Merlin wished for it to be.

And when he saw Arthur's eyes widen and his lips curling in a smile he fully expected to be called a girl and get a pat on the shoulder, everything but this: Arthur's lips pressing urgently against his and Arthur's hands pulling his head and body closer to Arthur's.

"You know Merlin," Arthur whispered against his lips. "Kissing works better when two people are doing it." Merlin could only open and close his mouth, his tongue licking at his lips for traces of Arthur.

"I…" He started and then stopped. Not knowing how to voice everything that was running through his head.

Arthur sighed but didn't move away; instead he tucked Merlin in his arms and lay back down.

"Remember when you asked me about the men? How could they laugh?"

Merlin nodded.

"Remember what I told you?"

"A warrior learns to enjoy each day as it comes." Merlin replied and shivered, trying not to think about tomorrow and what it might bring.

"Exactly, you've got to enjoy life while you have them." Arthur's fingers lifted Merlin's chin slowly so he was looking him in the eye. "I know you feel this too Merlin." Arthur said quietly, almost desperately and Merlin could never lie to his king, well, besides the whole magic-destiny-Emrys-dragonlord thing so he nodded and his heart doubled its pace when Arthur's eyes lightened up and his lips stretched in a beautiful smile.

"Can I?" He asked softly and Merlin closed the gap between them.

Soft lips met in short kisses, chaste and full of so much love that Merlin didn't want this moment to end, then Arthur's tongue touched the corner of Merlin's mouth and all thought's of forever and destiny flew from Merlin's head as he opened his mouth for Arthur's tongue.

While Arthur's tongue explored Merlin's mouth slowly, teasing his tongue and seeking out sensitive spots, his hands started exploring as well, trailing soft, burning tracks down his neck and under his tunic. Merlin arched up into the touch when Arthur's hand brushed one nipple, the other settling on Merlin's hip.

"I've wanted this for so long," Arthur breathed against his neck. "Merlin…"

"Yeah," Merlin moaned when Arthur pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. "Arthur please…" He begged.

"No matter what tomorrow might bring," Arthur said in a sure voice as his hands worked quickly on their breeches. "I want you to know that I love you." His hand grasped them both together and Merlin groaned from the sensation and Arthur's words.

"Arthur?" Merlin gasped as Arthur's hand brushed the tip of his cock.

"Love you so much." Arthur repeated again as his pace quickened.

"Me too, gods Arthur, me too." He moaned again when Arthur's fist tightened.

"But you have to know that I won't let anything hurt you," Merlin struggled to stay coherent through the onslaught of emotions and feelings swelling within him. It was okay to say this things now and he had to say them.

"Arthur I'll-" Merlin was cut off by Arthur's lips, his king's mouth fierce and demanding and then it was too late and Merlin was coming.

Later, when they were lying curled together and Arthur's breathing was slow and heavy, Merlin whispered slowly. "I'll protect you, body and magic and all, always."

He didn't see Arthur's lips curling in a content smile.

* * *

So... hope you liked! R&R


End file.
